White Flower
by heyyyitscecee
Summary: Lily has a secret. A huge secret. One so big that she had to flee Soul Society. In Karakura Town, Lily felt that she would be safe and live a normal, human life. That was until she met Ichigo Kurosaki.
1. Chapter 1

White Flower

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo owns Bleach, not me. I only own Lily Hinagiku.

Story: Lily has a secret…one that she doesn't want anyone to know. It's the reason why she fled Soul Society. She now resides in Karakura Town. Her life changes when she meets Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Hello" - Normal Talking

_Hello – _Thinking

"_**Hello" - **_Flashback Thinking

"_Hello" – _Flashback Talking

Hello - Sword Release/ Kido

Her breath came out ragged as she ran as fast as she could. Away from Sereitei, away from the horror, away from everything! How could this happen to her? She's never done anything wrong in her entire life! What had she done to deserve this? Why, why, why?!

"_Why, brother?" _She thought.

**Flashback**

_Lily gasped as the weight of spiritual pressure hit her hard. _

"_**What in the world is going on here?" **__Lily thought. She felt the ground shake as the sounds of roars broke the silence of the woods. She struggled to stand and quickened her pace. She had to find out what was going on out there! When she heard about the disappearance of Squad 9 Captain Kensei Mugurama and Lieutenant Mashiro Kuna, who was also her best friend, she became worried. She was told by Squad 13 Captain Jushiro Ukitake to not worry and to stay put. She listened to his advice at first, until she began to feel that something was very wrong. Why was the retrieval taking so long? She just couldn't wait any longer! She snuck out of bed in the middle of the night and headed out into the forest._

_Lily stumbled as the ground trembled and another roar ripped through the trees._

"_**I must be getting closer." **__She thought as she flash-stepped through the woods. When she saw moonlight ahead, she knew she had made it. She could see a clearing up ahead and blurred figures flitting across the clearing. Not wanting to be caught up in the battle, she hid behind a tree, far enough away, but close enough to see what was going on. _

_She could see the captains, hand-picked by Head Captain Yamamoto Love Aikawa of squad 7, Rojuro Otoribashi of squad 3, Kido corps lieutenant Hachigen Ushoda, and squad 8 lieutenant Lisa Yadomaru. Lily looked around. Where was Mashiro and Captain Kensei?_

_She saw a wounded Squad 5 Captain Shinji Hirako holding an unconscious Lieutenant Hiyori Sarugaki in his arms. Worry filled Lily as she saw Hiyori, but she was filled up with curiosity and shock as she saw Shinji lift up his sword to guard against…Kensei? However, she was unsure that it was truly Kensei. He had on a mask that looked a lot like a hockey mask with six slits with two columns on each side. There seemed to be three protrusions that acted like straps that went around his head. He had a humanoid form he that was large, muscular and bulky with armored hands and skeletal feet, with a number of thick cylindrical protrusions on his back and forearms. The cylinders on his back seem to make him hunch over._

_Seeing a shadow above her, Lily saw Mashiro standing in mid-air. She was looking down at the battle below her. She had a mask on also, except that it was different from Kensei. It was shaped like a hornet, with antennas at the top. The only thing that changed on her body was her legs, which were shaped like insect legs._

"_**Mashiro…and Kensei… What's happened to them?" **__Lily thought in fright. She started brainstorming about what could be going on. During this whole time, she didn't see the three new arrivers that had showed up, until she heard talking._

"_You're a traitor!" She heard Shinji scream in anger. That seemed to spark Lily back into reality. What she saw made her gasp. Every single person there was on the ground wounded, except for Shinji, who was standing, but seemed to have trouble standing upright. At first, she feared that the others were dead, but she could still see their chests rising and falling._

_Then she started paying attention to the new arrivers on the silent battlefield. One, who she noticed immediately, was Kaname Tousen. Lily gasped as he pointed his sword towards Shinji his other fallen comrades. Lily didn't understand. Kaname, who was supposedly a loyal subordinate of Kensei, a traitor? How could this be? Lily then looked towards the second of the three visitors. _

_This one seemed to be a child. Or at least was as short as one. He had silver hair that shined in the moonlight as it fell right above his eyes. That was another peculiar thing about the boy. His eyes. His eyes were so squinted that they were basically closed. The boy had a grin on his face that looked so innocent, yet so evil that it literally chilled her to the core. Lily shivered._

"_Kaname is actually quite loyal. He was just following my orders."_

"_That voice."____Lily whispered. That voice. The one voice that she knew very well. It's the voice that she had heard daily. A voice that she went to for comfort. That was the voice…_

_Of her dear brother, Sosuke Aizen. _


	2. Chapter 2

White Flower

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo owns all of Bleach. I only own Lily.

"_**Hello" **__– thinking in flashbacks _

"Hello" – normal talking

"_Hello" – flashback talking_

"_Hello"__-__Zanpakuto release/kido spells_

**Author's note: Hi guys! This is my first fanfiction and I'm hoping to make it very good! Please review this story for any constructive criticism or just reviews. That would make me very happy and grateful! Thank you! By the way, there's a lot of explaining going on in this chapter and SPOILER ALERT for all who haven't gotten this far!**

**Flashback continued**

_Lily had so many questions running through her head. _

_**What was Sousuke doing here?**_

_**What's going on?**_

_**Why was Shinji calling her **__**brother**__** a traitor?**_

_There were so many other questions running through her head right now. So many that she didn't know what to think. She didn't know what to think. She felt like running out there to fight, but her instincts told her to stay put. She had a feeling that getting involved will bring more harm than good._

"_Why Sousuke?" Shinji screamed in desperation._

_Sousuke chuckled. "It's not something I think you would understand, Captain Hirako."_

"_I knew it was you… you were behind this the whole time. The vanishing souls from the Rukon district and the Soul Reapers that disappeared without a trace…"_

_Sousuke chuckled. "What great insight you have, captain."_

_Shinji growled. "Don't mock me!" However, he then sneered at him. "You know, I've always suspected you. That's why I made you my lieutenant. I always knew there was something off about you… "_

"_And I thank you for that."_

_Shinji was startled. "What?"_

"_Let me explain some things to you. The reason I say this that __**because**__ you were suspicious, that you failed to notice that it was never me that was following you this whole time."_

_Shinji gasped. __**"What does he mean? I clearly felt his spiritual pressure when he was following me! How could have it not have been him! I know no kido strong enough to copy a person's spiritual pressure completely!"**_

"_I know what you must be thinking, captain. You're thinking that I must be bluffing. That there's no kido strong enough to copy a person's spiritual pressure completely. Well you are absolutely right. There is no kido strong enough to do that."_

"_Then who?! Who was the person following me? I was absolutely certain without a doubt that it was you!"_

_That was when Sousuke's hand slowly reached toward his hip, which was where his zanpakuto laid in its sheath. He pulled it out so far that only an inch or so showed. The moon shined off of it ominously._

"_It's the power of my zanpakuto… Kyoka Suigetsu."_

_Shinji didn't know what to think. "But… your zanpakuto is a __**water type**__! There's no way it can go as far as to copy one's own spiritual pressure! That's a totally different element in itself!"_

"_The thing is, captain, is that it truly isn't a water zanpakuto, as you can clearly see. My true power, is the power of illusion. Anyone who lays their eyes on my zanpakuto, I can cause anyone to misconstrue what they see. For example, when you thought it was me that what was watching you this whole month, when in truth, it was just the face of another Soul Reaper."_

_Shinji was so shocked, it seems he didn't have the words to speak, and that was halfway because of the injuries he's sustained._

"_The sad thing is that, you could have prevented this. If you would have engaged with me as any other captain would have with their lieutenant, then you might have seen through me, instead of keeping me distanced, and refrained from giving me any information. Because of this, you did not notice when I switched places with another person."_

_Shinji seemed to be hyperventilating. He didn't know what to think._

"_**How could I have been so blind? Why didn't I pay better attention to his moves?" **_

"_Don't you know captain, that a Soul Reaper has the right to refuse promotion? I could have easily refused your request to be in your lieutenant anytime I wanted to. The reason I didn't because you distrust of me ideally suited my goals." _

_Shinji growled deeply within his throat. "So tell me Sousuke, what are your goals?!"_

_Sousuke once again, chuckled in amusement. "I'm afraid captain, that I can't disclose my ultimate goals at this moment."_

"_And why not? Are you afraid? You're a coward!"_

"_Call me what you want. It doesn't change the fact that it was because of __**you**__ that those innocents over there behind you were pulled into this…"_

_Shinji froze. Looking out of the corner of his eyes he saw everyone laying immobile on the ground. Kensei and Mashiro, with their still hollow transformation in place, were still. At first, Shinji was worried that they might be more than just unconscious. Then he could still see the rise and fall of their chests, and he calmed down. Though he was soon filled with worry again as he saw all of the rest of his comrades unconscious. Though that's not what worried him though. White fluid was seemingly coming out their mouths, noses, and eyes. As it flew out it instantly fell and clung to their faces. On each of their faces, the white fluid seemed to slowly solidify. Then on each individual it was starting to form a unique looking…_

_**Mask…**_

"_Hollowfication." Shinji whispered. So that was it. That was what was happening to the disappearances. They had to undergo the hollowfication process. The people who failed the at the hollowfication process evaporated into the air without a trace…_

_Shinji's breathing became harsher. He was filling up with rage. So this was how it ended? Dying and losing themselves to the hollows inside of them? No...No..._

_**UNACCEPTABLE! **_

_With newfound strength, Shinji stood up, grasping his sword. He prepared himself to attack Sousuke._

"_**I will kill him… he will pay for what he has done to us."**__ Shinji thought viscously._

_He barely took one step before he felt overwhelming pain all throughout his body. Then he felt something slowly coming up his throat. At first, he thought it was bile and tried to force it back down. But it ended up becoming too much for him, and he what he spit out wasn't what he thought it was. Instead of bile, it was pure white fluid. Still thinking it was just his inner fluids trying to get out, he stopped resisting and just let it come out. That was until he felt the same pain from his left eye. Then everything on the left side of his face started to feel slimy, like liquid. What was happening to him? Then when he slowly started to feel the fluid started to stick and solidify on his face, he started to panic. No… it was happening to him too. He was undergoing the hollowfication process, and he didn't know how to stop it._

"_I thank you for falling for my taunt. It has confirmed my suspicions. It seems that the hollowfication process speeds up when one is in an agitated state." Sousuke stated nonchalantly. _

_It was no use… Shinji was starting to lose consciousness. He had no strength left in him. He was left defenseless as he saw Sousuke fully unsheathe his blade to deal him the final blow._

"_Oh, don't worry Captain Hirako," he lifted his sword high into the air. "Your death won't be in vain. You and your friends made wonderful research material." That was when Sousuke swung his sword down._

_And a shower of blood filled the night._


	3. Chapter 3

**White Flower**

Chapter 3

"Hello" – Normal talking

"_Hello" – Flashback talking/Zanpakuto talking_

"_**Hello" – Flashback thinking**_

"**Hello" Normal thinking**

"Hello" – Zanpakuto release/kido spell

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Here is chapter 3! Please feel free to review my story with compliments or constructive criticism. I'm also having trouble learning how to spell Aizen's first name. Is it "Sousuke or "Sosuke"? Please review me an answer! For now I'm just going to go with "Sousuke" since I've been using it this far. Thank you and enjoy!**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

A quick recap:

"_Oh, don't worry Captain Hirako," he lifted his sword high into the air. "Your death won't be in vain. You and your friends made wonderful research material." That was when Sousuke swung his sword down._

_And a shower of blood filled the night…_

Back to the continuous flashback:

_There was a low moan of pain as Lily held on to her now bloody shoulder._

"_**Good. I made it in time." **__Lily thought. She snuck a glance back at Shinji and saw that he had now passed out. She sighed in relief._

"_**Well at least he's out of harm's way" **__She then turned her glare towards the one person who was responsible for all of this destruction. Sousuke had a small frown on his face, which eventually turned into a smirk._

"_Well, well, if it isn't-"_

"_Cut the pointless chatter Sousuke. I want to know why you did this! You put innocents in danger for no reason at all. And for what? For your own stupid ambitions?"_

"_I'm sure you heard me from your comfortable spot by the trees over there," Lily scowled. "So there's no need for me to explain it again. And about the innocents…they're just sacrifices for my ultimate goal."_

"_Ha, I'm sure. I always knew you were a monster…"_

_Sousuke smiled. "Calling me names won't get you anywhere. For now, I suggest you get ready." Lifting his sword up again, he prepared to strike her down. Lily got into a fighting stance and was getting ready to leap until-_

_A man in a black cloak and hat appeared right between Lily and her target. She was about to sawing her sword, thinking that the new arrival was on Sousuke's side, until a sword appeared in his hand and he swung at Sousuke. At first, it would've seemed like he cut his arm off, but the only thing the cloaked man got was the lieutenant badge on his arm. _

_When it looked like he was going to swing again, Kaname appeared between them and blocked the swing. Using his momentum, he pushed the cloaked man back a few yards away. _

_The strange man skidded away and used his sword to stop himself from going any further. Lily, herself was still wondering who the man was._

"_Who are you? Why are you here?"_

_The man, whose head had been bowed this whole time, lifted his head to meet her eyes. Lily gasped at who she saw. It was Kisuke Urahara, the newest captain to the 13 Court Guard Squads, and captain of squad 12. Kisuke is a tall, lean-built man with light skin and gray eyes. His hair is messy and light-blond with strands framing the sides of the face and hanging between his eyes._

_That was when she noticed that there was a man beside Kisuke. He is tall, muscular, lightly tan-skinned man. His hair is cornrowed and looked to be shaped like horns. He has a large handlebar mustache, which is connected to his long sideburns. He wore the standard Soul Reaper robes with an ornate dark blue robe with a large upturned collar and the symbol of the Kidō Corps on it. He also carried a shakujō. _

_Sousuke smiled at them softly. "Well, this is quite an interesting turn of events. What are you doing here, Captain Kisuke Urahara and Captain Tessai Tsukabishi, of the Kido Corps?"_

_Lily tilted her head to the side. "__**That man was the leader of the Kido Corps? I've heard of him, but have never seen him in person!"**_

_The child to the right of Sousuke said, "It seems we have been found." Lily shivered. Even as he said that, he still said it with that foxy smile on his face. It gave her the creeps._

_Kaname stepped forward. "Should I dispose of them, Aizen?"_

_Sousuke shook his head. "No Kaname. We're leaving."_

_However, Kaname stepped persisted. "I insist. I can deal with them now that way they won't end up-"_

_A heavy amount of spiritual pressure came over the area. It was so heavy that it almost brought Lily to her knees until Kisuke held her elbow so she wouldn't fall. She heard Kaname panting and saw him on the ground as Sousuke looked down at him with a small frown on his face._

"_Are you disobeying a direct order…? Kaname?"_

_Lily was shocked. __**"Has his spiritual pressure always been this heavy before? Either it's just me, or he's somehow been hiding it all of this time."**_

_Once Kaname had enough air to breath, he shakily stood and said, "No sir, of course not."_

_Lily heard a rough cough from behind her and turned her head to see that it was Shinji. It seems that the white fluid had already solidified half of his face. The only thing that seemed to be moving was his head. _

_He turned his head towards their direction. He looked confused to see why Lily was there but was too tired to question it. Then he looked towards Kisuke and Tessai. _

"_What…are…you doing here…Kisuke…" he coughed out weakly._

_Kisuke smiled sadly at him and said, "What am I doing here? The question should be what's up with your tacky mask?"_

_Shinji chuckled but in soon turned into a cough. "Don't make…me laugh…idiot…"_

_Kisuke smiled sympathetically and then turned his eyes back to Sousuke and frowned. "Lieutenant Aizen…what have you done?"_

_Sousuke smiled innocently. "I simply happened upon the members of the task force laying here half-dead. I was trying to help them."_

_Lily growled. "Yeah. By trying to put them out of their misery! You traitor!"_

_Kisuke shook his head. "Why are you lying to me? I know they weren't injured in battle. They are experiencing… hollowfication."_

_Lily narrowed her eyes __**"So he knew… or at least had suspicions." **_

_Sousuke smiled. "It seems you were the man I thought you were. I'm glad you came to witness this catastrophe." He turned his head towards his two companions. "Come, Gin and Kaname. We're leaving."_

_Kisuke and Lily growled and leapt forward in protest. "Now wait just a min-!"_

"_STEP ASIDE! KISUKE AND YOUNG GIRL!"_

_Lily and Kisuke barely had time to drop to the ground as Tessai loaded up a high-level Hado._

"_Hado #88 Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raihō! (Flying Dragon-Striking Heaven-Shaking Thunder Cannon)"__ Tessai screamed. He held his palm out straight forward with his other arm gripping it for support. A large electrical beam, that Lily could feel was oozing with spiritual pressure, sprang from his palm. It headed straight for the backs of Sousuke, Gin, and Kaname. The electrical beam was so fast, there seemed to be almost no way they could dodge it. Lily smirked. __**"There's no way they can dodge a kido that strong and fast."**_

_Unbeknownest to her, Sousuke was very aware of what was coming straight for them and was already ready to counter it. He smirked deviously and spoke, "__Bakudo #81: Danku (Splitting Void).__ A translucent barrier a few meters tall suddenly appeared behind the three of them. As soon as the powerful kido hit the barrier, there was a bright and giant explosion so bright and large that it would have blown Lily away if not for Kisuke and Tessai holding her down. _

_When the dust and smoke finally had settled, the barrier had shattered and the three assailants were gone. Tessai cursed. "I can't believe this. A lieutenant stopped my kido?" He then turned to kido and bowed his head in shame. "I'm sorry Kisuke. I couldn't stop them."_

_Kisuke shook his head. "No, my friend it's alright. But first, I have a question-" _

_He was stopped mid-sentence by Shinji's coughing. He looked over in alarm and saw that the white fluid on his face had spread and was slowly hardening. _

"_I think we should deal with the fallen Soul Reapers first."_

"_B-but treating them here right now will be difficult with how far the hollowfication has progressed!"_

"_Do you know of a way to save them if we were at the Sereitei right now?"_

_Kisuke said nothing but in his eyes you could see the confirmation. That was all that Tessai needed to know that Kisuke did have a way to save them._

"_I will use a forbidden technique to get us to the Serieitei right away. Let us gather them together."_

_As they gathered all eight of them together in a dog pile. Tessai just noticed there was one person missing among the ten of them. __**"Where was the young girl?" **__He looked around the area. She was in deed gone._

_Meanwhile, Lily was running through the forest. __**"No…No…No! They can't find out! They can't find out the truth! No one can... Sousuke…I will kill you brother… I will not let you ruin my life…not again…"**_

_**XxXxXxXxXx**_

_**A/N: There's the end of chapter 3! What do you think? It's getting juicy! What will Lily do? What will be her fate?**_


	4. Chapter 4

White Flower

Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I've been really sick lately and I have nothing better to do than to bless you guys with another chapter! Btw, thank you for reading my last chapter! I know my chapters aren't too long but I am truly trying my best this is my first fan fiction ever! So please review if you can and take the time to give advice I will take ALL into consideration! But for now, please enjoy chapter 3.**

"**Hello" – Thinking**

"Hello" – Normal talking

"_Hello" – Flashback/Emphasis on a Word_

"Hello" – Zanpakuto release/Kido

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXx**

Lily panted hard. Her chest was on fire! She had been running literally all night! It was now morning. She couldn't move anymore! She was now on the edge of Seireitei and was leaning against the wall of a building. By the position of the sun it seemed to be around 8:00. She didn't know how long she had been running. Hours, days, it sure felt like weeks! She sat there for almost half an hour trying to catch her breath. She ignored the strange looks she got from Soul Reapers passing by. She could hear the whispers circling around about her.

"Who is she?"  
"What's wrong with her? Has she been running away from someone?"

"Stay away from her."

"She looks like a troublemaker…"

"I would stay away with her."

And many more things were going on about her. But she didn't care. They didn't know the situation. They didn't know what happened to the four unfortunate captains back there. One of them may have been **their** captain and they didn't even know it! They didn't know that the person who did this to them… was her brother.

A broken sob broke in through her panting. Why was this happening to her? Even from a young age… he always found a way to get under her skin and torture her. She felt like breaking down and crying. But no, not with all these people around. Even so, she promised herself ever since **that** happened, that she would never cry again, she would be strong. She would be cold whenever she needed to be. She still had compassion, but she had turned into a completely different person ever since that happened.

"**What am I still doing here? I have to keep going. I can't let anyone find out my secret. I need to go far, far, away from the Sereitei!" **she thought to herself.

Bringing herself shakily to her feet, she set off in a steady jog. She went in a steady pace until she heard a familiar voice behind her that made her freeze.

"Now just where do you think **you're** going?"

(Kisuke's Lab)

Kisuke woke up with a start. He was confused when he looked around the room and saw that he was in the Twelfth Division headquarters. **"Did I fall asleep working late last night? I seem to be doing that an l-"**Kisuke thought before all of the memories from last night flooded back to him.

(Flashback)

_In a flash of lightening, Kisuke, Tessai, and the other eight unconscious people were suddenly standing in the middle of Kisuke's office in the Twelfth Division. Kisuke looked over at Tessai._

"_Wow Tessai! That was awesome! How did you do that?"_

_Tessai cleared his throat and looked at him blankly. "Kisuke, don't you think we should be focused on trying to save these people."_

_Kisuke looked down towards them and frowned. This was not good. __**"The hollowfication process is moving so fast…I have to stop it as soon as I can!"**__ Kisuke thought with a serious look on his face._

"_So… how do you plan on stopping what's happening to them?" Tessai asked with a hand on his chin._

"_It's called hollowfication. It's one of the solutions I found when trying to find out how to enhance a Soul Reaper's soul. It turned out to be too much of a devastation that I never even thought of testing it when finding out what could happen. To think that Aizen would stoop so low…_

_Anyway, during my research, I created something…something that can completely destroy and recreate the boundaries between Soul Reapers and Hollows instantly."_

_Tessai was speechless. "Something that can destroy and recreate boundaries? What in the world could do such a thing? I wouldn't have thought such a thing existed!"_

_Kisuke the looked at him. The hat he wore created a shadow over his eyes, which unnerved him, to say the least._

"_I call it… the __**Hogyoku**__." Turning towards the eight Soul Reapers, he walked towards them slowly._

"_I will use it to treat them."_

(Flashback ended)

The faces of hollow masks was what awaited him. Every single one of the eight Soul Reapers' masks-even some who were on their way to being fully formed or halfway- had fully formed. Kisuke was speechless. He…failed? He was more than sure that the Hogyoku would reverse the effects of the hollowfication! He was absolutely sure that it would work! But the truth was staring him straight in the face. The Hogyoku **didn't **work. What he thought would happen turned out to be the opposite. The Hogyoku **sped up** the process.

Kisuke's body felt numb as he stood and walked towards the door.

"Kisuke?"

Kisuke's head slowly turned towards Tessai, who was staring at him with worry on his face. Tessai sweated a little when he saw Kisuke's eyes. They were blank. With absolutely no emotion coming from them. It's like they were dead. Like a man who had a dream all of his life, but had been crushed like a bug right in front of his eyes. It was an awful thing to look at.

"Kisuke… are you-?"

"I'm sorry, Tessai…I thought it would work, but," He breathed in deeply.

"I think I need a little bit of fresh air."

Kisuke calmly opened the door. The light of the sun made him shield his eyes.

"Where had everything gone wrong?" he breathed out. Everything had started off so well! First, being stated as a Captain of the 13 Court Guard Squads. Meeting his new squad for the first time. Getting kicked in the face by his very determined, but also very violent lieutenant. All the fun times he had getting used to his new job. He could've said he had no regrets in his life. Until last night…

His inner monologue was interrupted by two guards appearing beside him. Getting over the initial shock, he put on the best smile that he could in his rough state.

"Oh gentlemen? How may I help-"

"Captain Kisuke Urahara, you are under arrest by the orders of Central 46."

(Back with Lily)

Lily put her hand over her heart in shock. After she felt her heart settle down enough, she bowed down to her superior.

"Captain Ukitake, you scared me!"

Her captain bowed his head in greeting to her. Then he put up a serious face.

"You didn't answer my question, Lily."

She kept her eyes to the ground, her hair creating a shadow over her eyes. She slowly looked up at his weary, but handsome face and smiled sweetly. One thing she had always been good at, was lying. **"Courtesy of my brother, I guess."**

"Well?" He questioned.

"You see, sir. I was looking for Lieutenant Aizen. I seem to have lost him.

"Lieutenant Aizen? What business could you have had with him?"

"He promised to train me later on today!"

"Oh, in that case, Captain Kyoraku spoke to him last night."

Now this made her curious. "When, if I may ask."

"Right around the stroke of midnight. He seemed to be in his office the whole night. He didn't leave once."

"**Probably with the help of his Kyoka Suigetsu."** Lily thought spitefully.

"Hmm, I see."

"Would you like help finding him?"

"No sir, I'll be fine. He could not have gone far."

"You know what makes me curious, Lily"

Lily could tell that her captain was starting to get suspicious of her on-the-spot-lie. He was pacing back and forth slowly in front of her.

"N-No sir." She stuttered. **"Darn it! Why am I stuttering?"**

"It's the fact that I think your bluffing."

"**I knew it. What do I do now? Well, maybe I should just go with the flow here."**

Lily put up the sweetest smile that she could muster.

"Captain, are you accusing me of lying? Now why would I do that?"

Captain Ukitake frowned. What was she hiding from him? Did she not know that her lies were obvious?

"Why yes, I'm accusing you of lying because of two reasons. First of all, I don't think you would ever ask Lieutenant Aizen train you."

Lily had a small frown on her face. "Now why would you say that, captain?"

"That's because every time myself or someone else mentions his name, you get a murderous aura around yourself, and don't you dare try to deny it!" He said as she opened her mouth to protest that statement. She looked down at her feet. She knew it was true. Though it was very hard for her to hide her emotions from people.

Another thing her brother thought was a weakness.

"The second reason… captain?" she mumbled.

"The second reason would be, that I don't see why you would go train when you have a horrendous wound like that on your shoulder, which I **know** wasn't an accident."

Lily gasped. She looked down at her shoulder to see that it wasn't bleeding as bad as it was before, but it was still oozing blood. Grasping her shoulder tightly, she started to recall that she was suddenly feeling **very** lightheaded. Like she could pass out at any moment. But she couldn't afford to do that.

"Now, since we are done with the lies, can you tell me what's really going on before I force you to…Lily?"

Lily was now panting as she felt the lightheadedness fully take effect. She was now on her knees. Her hair was once again creating a shadow over her eyes, she slowly looked up at her captain. No…not after she had gotten this far. She was **going** to kill Sousuke. She just needed somewhere to heal and to clear her mind first. And she knew she couldn't do that here.

Captain Ukitake extended a hand towards her. "Now, let's go heal that wound."

"Hado #31 Shakkaho (Red Fire Cannon)!" Lily screamed as a small ball of red compressed energy hit the ground. The explosion it made wasn't big, but it was loud enough to gain the attention of everyone in the immediate area, perhaps a little farther.

However, it also a made a great smokescreen for Lily to get away.

Lily panted as she flash stepped as far away as she could. She felt herself about to fall away into the darkness that was unconsciousness. But she couldn't. She still had not found Sousuke…

She still had not gotten her revenge…

She still hadn't…

Silent tears fell as darkness soon overcame her.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**A/N: Oh no! What's happened to Lily? Don't you want to know? Well… I'll leave that to your imagination! MUAHAHAHAHAHA! I'M SO MEAN! But don't worry! I'm already starting on chapter 5! So you won't have to wait**_** too**_** long! Anyway, I would really appreciate if you reviewed what you thought of this chapter and any advice you could give me on how to make this chapter better! Goodbye!**


	5. Chapter 5

White Flower

Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hola! Okay guys! Here is chapter 5! You guys don't even know how obsessed I've been with this series! And no matter how few reviews I've had so far, I still appreciate all the comments I have had so far! They keep me motivated to keep going along with my love with for writing. So I request of you to look at my writing and review for constructive criticism. Oh, and before I forget, I want to give an official shout out to one of my very first reviewers! Hylla! She gives me great advice on my stories and how to go about it! Thank you! **

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

A quick recap:

_Lily panted as she flash stepped as far away as she could. She felt herself about to fall away into the darkness that was unconsciousness. But she couldn't. She still had not found Sousuke…_

_She still had not gotten her revenge…_

_She still hadn't…_

_Silent tears fell as darkness soon overcame her._

Almost 100 years later

Time…

Time seemed to past so slowly…

Though to her, it seemed like that the days seemed to repeat itself.

Or maybe it was just she kept reliving **that day** over and over in her head…

"**How many days has it been? Or has it been weeks, months… years?" **she thought is her head.

She seemed to have lost track of time.

The girl let a sigh come through her lips. She looked up towards the blue sky. So much has changed in her life that she could hardly keep up.

She took some time to study her surroundings. Well for one, her environment has definitely changed. Everything was so much different **here **than it was **there.** For one, the buildings were more like skyscrapers than anything. Only the important buildings were like that back home. Clothing you could say….was very eccentric. Back where she was from, everyone more or less wore the same thing. Here, there was a lot more variety in the garb that was worn here. Not one clothing that she saw was the same!

She has slowly gotten used to the change here. Well, I guess you could say she has had more than enough time to settle into her new home since it's been almost 100 years! Any normal person who doesn't know the situation would either think this was a spelling error or there was something seriously wrong with this girl. Well that's for her to know and for no one else to find out…

There was constant chatter around her as she walked about the crowded street. The girl sighed in annoyance.

"**What is so important to shop for? It seems like this mall is open 24 hours! Don't these people know that there are more important things to worry about?" **she thought.

It's been so long since she's been out of her apartment. She rarely came out because she felt no need to. She tried to have the least amount of contact with humanity as possible. After all, there was nothing here for her.

She only came out for one reason. That was to see a certain man. She rarely saw this man. She felt it was only necessary to see him when it was for her benefit. Besides him, there was no one else that she felt could help her in what she was looking for.

Finally, she got to a secluded part of town. She went through an alleyway and turned the corner and came to her destination. It was a small convenient store with the words "Urahara Shop" at the top.

She stared at the store passively. **"It's been almost three months since I've seen this place."**

Slowly walking up to the door, she was put out her hand to open the door when it swung open to show a short redheaded boy with a scowl on his face. He stared up at her in shock then scowled at her and said, "Oh, it's you! What are you doing here? Now go on, scram-"

His sentence was interrupted by a large hand hitting him squarely on the top of the head. The young boy dropped to his knees and held his hands over his wounded head as a little bump started to appear.

"Ow! Ow! Tessai what the heck was that for?!"

"You were being rude to a guest. You need to learn some manners, Jinta."

A familiar face was then revealed to the girl. A man with a large mustache that came off his face and curled bizarrely at the end. He had tan skin and his hair was still in cornrows except there were no horns at the top of his head.

The girl bowed respectfully. "Tessai, it's been a long time."

Tessai bowed back. "Yes it has, Miss Akari. How have you been?"

"Just fine. Where's Kisuke?" she said bluntly.

He nodded then turned and walked inside the store. The girl, Akari, followed him. Jinta, whose was still trying to treat his sore head, got up and followed them inside.

Akari looked around the store curiously. **"This place hasn't changed one bit."**

"OH! Look who it is! Akari Hinagiku! It's been a while! What do I owe this visit?"

Akari looked at the man walking out of the back of the store.

"Hello Kisuke. It seems you haven't changed a bit. Though I don't know whether to call that good or bad."

Kisuke was a strange looking man, so to say. He had on a green striped hat shaped like a bucket. He had on perfectly normal clothes with a green cape over them. He also had on some tall wooden sandals that clanked loudly when he walked. For someone who had first met him, they would've thought he was an idiot. Though in a way, he was.

Kisuke held out fan, which literally came out from nowhere, in front of his face.

"Well then, that's not very nice at all! I was just showing some simple hospitality."

Akari sweat dropped then said, "Kisuke! Quit acting like an idiot and just tell me what I want to know!"

In an instant, the mood around him changed. His hat was low enough that it made a shadow around his eyes. It made him look absolutely serious. He closed his fan.

"Ah, I thought that was what you were here for. Follow me."

He turned and walked towards the back of the store. Akari was following quietly while observing her surroundings. They ended up heading into another sliding door. It opened to reveal a cozy room. There was a little shelf in the corner of the room. In the middle of the room, was a table with mats all around it made for sitting.

"It seems we have a visitor."

Akari was startled by the deep masculine voice that interrupted her thoughts. She looked around. She knew that it wasn't Kisuke's voice. She finally saw a black cat sitting in the corner of the room. Akari relaxed her body.

"Oh. It's just you Yoruichi. You scared me"

The cat chuckled. "I noticed. It's been a while Akari."

"It has." Akari nodded. Kisuke then cleared his throat.

"Shall we sit?"

Kisuke and Akari sat around the table. There was a tense silence for a while. No one said a word. Yoruichi finally spoke up.

"So, I'm guessing you are here for information?"

Akari never replied, but that was all the answer the cat needed. She was here for information about what could be happening in Soul Society. What has happened to **him?** Kisuke cleared his throat once again, then he started to speak.

"A lot has changed since we left. From the information I've received from some of my contacts, a lot of new captains have been added to the 13 Court Guard Squads. The First Division Captain of course, still is Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto."

Akari wasn't surprised. **"Of course. When is that guy ever going to die? Isn't he like two million years old?"**

She was broken out of her thoughts by Kisuke. "The Second Division Captain is now Soifon." Yoruichi's ears perked up slightly at that. "Third Division Captain is… Gin Ichimaru." A shiver went through her body at that name.

"I know… that smile though." Yoruichi chuckled as a shiver also went through Kisuke.

"Fourth Division Captain is still Retsu Unohana." Then there was a tense pause for a second that didn't go unnoticed by Akari.

"Sixth Division is led by Byakuya Kuchiki."

"Aw, it's little Byakuya" purred Yoruichi which sounded strange coming from him… or was it her? The world will never know.

"I wonder if he's still a pompous little-"

Akari loudly cleared her throat. "Are you two done yet? I didn't come for a comedy show."

"Now, now. Don't be mean!" Kisuke whined. He then put up a serious face.

"Seventh Division Captain is Soujin Komamura. He's a very… interesting one, to say the least." Akari was confused, but didn't question him.

"Eighth Division Captain is still Shunsui Kyoraku. Ninth Division Captain is now Kaname Tousen" Akari scowled. "Tenth Division is Toshiro Hitsugaya. Eleventh Division is Kenpachi Zaraki. Twelfth Division Captain is Mayuri Kurotsuchi, and finally, Thirteenth Division Captain is still Juushiro Ukitake. And those, Miss Akari Hinagiku, are your captains of the 13 Court Guard Squads!"

Akari, however, said nothing in return. She knew what was happening. He was hiding something from her, and she didn't like it.

"Kisuke… I know you skipped one of the captains."

The room was deathly quiet. Even everything outside had gone silent. Kisuke sighed. **"I knew I couldn't hide it from her. I don't even know why I try." **He thought.

"Go ahead. Just tell me. I already have a good idea who you're trying to hide from me."

Kisuke glanced over at Yoruichi. The cat stared back at him, then gave a brief nod. He looked back over at Akari, his hat making a shadow over his eyes.

"The Fifth Division Captain…. **Sousuke Aizen."**

Silence filled the room. No one spoke a word. No one dared to break the silence. To do so felt forbidden. Everyone was wrapped up in their thoughts. Kisuke was wondering at how the girl in front of him would react to the news he just gave her. He knew how much that **person** meant to her.

Yoruichi was wondering the same thing. The cat knew that ever since **that event** happened that she has become more closed off to the world. She rarely spoke unless spoken to, and almost to never came to visit them anymore. The sleek black feline stared at Akari cautiously.

Akari…well… no one truly knew what was going on in her head. She stared ahead towards the wall behind Kisuke blankly. There were no emotions inside of her eyes. There was nothing to feel.

The tense silence was broken when Akari stood up. She bowed her head in thanks, yet it didn't seem genuine.

"Thank you Kisuke, for the information. I'll be going now."

Nothing else was said as she walked out the door in a haste. Kisuke looked over at Yoruichi.

"How do you think she took it?"  
The cat gave a purring sigh. "I don't know. I don't read minds."

More silence came upon them. Kisuke sighed.

"She used to be so different back in the day. So sweet, gentle, yet stern."

"After what happened with **him**, anyone would change."

Kisuke stared into space for a moment. "Well, I hope things will get better for you… **Lily.**"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Author's Note: HEY EVERYONE! Well I hope you liked Chapter 5! I have no idea why it took me so long to upload it! It's just been so many things going on in my life! School…school…..school. HAHAHA. Yeah basically that! So I'll try to have the next one as soon as I can! So keep reading and reviewing! Love you guys!

~Your Amazing Author


	6. Chapter 6

White Flower

Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Last time you got to decide who Akari was! Wasn't it a nice little shocker there for you? (: Sorry it's been a while! I literally have so much going on in my life! I'm so over school! -_-**

**And thanks for reviewing my chapters! It gives me great pleasure to introduce to you all chapter 6 of White Flower! I hope you enjoy it! OH! Before I forget, EVERYONE PLEASE READ BELOW! So you won't be confused later on in the story!**

"**Hello" = Thinking**

"_Hello" = Flashback, Emphasis on words, or TALKING ZANPAKUTO!_

"Hello" = Kido or Zanpakuto release

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Recap:

_Nothing else was said as she walked out the door in a haste. Kisuke looked over at Yoruichi. _

"_How do you think she took it?"_

_The cat gave a purring sigh. "I don't know. I don't read minds."_

_More silence came upon them. Kisuke sighed._

"_She used to be so different back in the day. So sweet, gentle, yet stern."_

"_After what happened with him, anyone would change."_

_Kisuke stared into space for a moment. "Well, I hope things will get better for you… __**Lily**__."_

Present:

Heels clicked along the pavement in the dead silence of night. The owner of the heels was currently walking on an empty street. The once usually noisy shopping center was now without a soul. There was nothing heard besides the _clickity-clack_ of the woman's shoes.

Akari yawned. **"What time is it? How long have I been out here?"**

She looked towards a store window and peeked inside. On the far wall was a clock. From what she could see, the time read ten o'clock. Wow. That was much later than she had wanted to be out here. She started thinking back to why she was out so late anyway.

Flashback

_Akari walked stiffly away from the Urahara shop. No emotion was showing on her face, but in her mind, she was in turmoil._

"_**So he's a captain now, huh? It seems even the 13 Court Guard Squads even fell for his little trap. No, his Kyoka Suigetsu. **_

_She didn't notice that she had been aimlessly walking through town, not noticing anything around her. She was completely lost in her thoughts._

_Akari soon found herself standing on a hill. That hill sloped down until it met a huge river that ran through the middle of town. She stared at the water, as if it mesmerized her._

"_**Darn it! How did things progress this far?! He should have been dead a long time ago! But I was too weak…"**_

_She then looked towards the sky. It was a cloudless night. The full moon reflecting off the surface of the water._

"_**I wonder how things are going up there. How is Captain Ukitake? Does anyone miss me?"**_

_She was interrupted from her thoughts by the sound of a twig snapping. She looked around and saw no one at first. Then she heard obnoxious laughing. She looked to her left and saw three men. Three __**drunk**__ men to be exact. They were stumbling and swaying back and forth, looking like they would topple over at any moment. One would have thought they would since they were standing in top of a hill. _

_It wasn't long until one of them spotted her. He blinked at her tiredly, like he was wondering what he was staring at, then he smiled toothily at her._

"_Well, lookie 'ere boys!"_

_That was when the two other men saw her. They also threw ugly grins towards her._

"_Aye babe! You," hiccup "Look lonely."_

"_Would you like," hiccup "Some company?"_

_Akari scoffed. She didn't have time to deal with these idiots. She was also too weary to go about teaching them a lesson. _

"_**I'll just flash-step away when I'm out of their sight. I'm not wasting my energy on men who aren't worth my time."**_

_She turned quickly on her heel and walked briskly towards town._

"_Now where you think you goin'?"_

_She didn't reply, but she could hear the sounds of shuffling behind her and she quickened her pace. _

"_Come on back, darling! We can show you a real," hiccup "Good time."_

_Again, she ignored their vulgar language and kept going. She felt them following her for a while. Again, she ignored their vulgar language and kept going. She felt them following her for a while. She slowly started to get annoying at their persistence._

"_**Screw this! I don't care if they see me! They will probably be too drunk to remember it anyway."**_

_Suddenly, before the men's' very eyes, the woman disappeared. _

"_She's gone!"_

"_Where did she go?"_

"_Aye darling! Get back 'ere!"_

_Their startled cries caused them all to back up into each other. The stumbling now turned into falling. One fell into the other, and they all, very comically, rolled like a bowling ball back down the hill and into the very cold river._

Present:

Akari giggled as she remembered the scene. Those idiots got what they deserved.

She saw that she was getting closer to the outskirts of town, and her home.

She sighed in relief. "Finally."

She then felt **another** presence behind her. And she was more than sure that it wasn't the drunken idiots again. The one felt stronger. Much stronger…

It felt much stronger than any normal human's. It definitely did not feel like a Soul Reaper. It felt like…

**A hollow.**

What should she do? Did it feel her spiritual pressure influx when she flash-stepped away from those men? It must have. Though something seemed off about this hollow. Usually most hollows give off overwhelming killing intent, which acts like a beacon to most Soul Reapers hunting them.

"**However, this one isn't giving off any killing intent at all. That's strange. From what I know, don't all hollows have some amount of killing intent? That said… I don't think this is even a hollow at all! Either that, or it may have some special power to hide its intent. I know a lot of hollows have powers."**

She suddenly heard footsteps close behind her. At the same time, she also felt the hollow-presence getting closer. It seemed that the closer the footsteps got to her, so did the presence. Was the hollow following the stranger? Using that person to get closer to Akari? Or was the hollow and person one and the same?

"**There is only one way to find out." **She thought.

She turned sharply towards an alleyway. She forced her body to relax so she wouldn't tip off the person who was following her. It was getting closer…closer…closer…

**NOW!**

Her left hand suddenly started to sparkle. The sparkles gathered together and started to spin downwards. They started to form the blue hilt of a sword. It was a beautiful royal blue with golden designs engraved all around it that looked like thorns. The sparkles then kept going down to form the long blade of a zanpakuto. The blade seemed pretty normal except for an intricate drawing of an eye in the middle of it.

Akari spun quickly and was fully prepared to strike down her opponent. However, what she was expecting to hit was a hollow. Instead, her blade connected with another blade. Her eyes widened when she found herself staring into the eyes of…

Shinji Hirako.

"Well, well. What an unexpected surprise. How have you been Lily?"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxX**

Author's Note: Hey guys! Thanks for reading! I have had so much going on in my life I have had almost no time! And I'm so sorry that the chapter was short! I will try as hard as I can to make the next few longer and a little bit more detailed! But for now, please review and happy reading! (:


	7. Chapter 7

White Flower

Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Hey again! You know what? It's really depressing me how short my chapters are! Like I'm typing on Microsoft and it says "You have ten pages." And I'm like OMG! I just wrote a freaking novel! But then on it barely looks like two pages.-_- Life. Okay guys enough with my useless babbling and enjoy chapter 7!**

"**Hello" = Thinking**

"_Hello" = Flashback, Emphasis on words, or TALKING ZANPAKUTO!_

"Hello" = Kido or Zanpakuto release

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Recap:

_Akari spun quickly and was fully prepared to strike down her opponent. However, what she was expecting to hit was a hollow. Instead, her blade connected with another blade. Her eyes widened when she found herself staring into the eyes of…_

_Shinji Hirako._

"_Well, well. What an unexpected surprise. How have you been Lily?"_

Present:

Akari growled and pulled away. She extended her sword arm to the side and the sword disappeared in a ray of sparkles.

"What are you doing here Shinji?"

Shinji chuckled, sheathing his zanpakuto. Unlike her, he actually brought his sheath. It's like he didn't care if anyone saw it. Well, since it was almost midnight, it would be doubtful if anyone would be out late enough to see it anyway.

"Just taking a little night stroll, then I bumped into someone unexpected."

"You know good and well that I don't believe that! Now tell me what you want!" she snarled.

Shinji's smirking face turned serious.

"When are you coming back?"

Akari went silent. **"Go back? It's been forever since I have been at that place…"**

"Mashiro misses you. You know that she wants you to come back more than any of us."

She sighed. Mashiro. Her best friend. The one who had always been there for her when she was at _that place._ The one person who had ever understood her.

"Yeah… I figured."

Shinji simply stared at her. He closed his eyes and jumped on top of a dumpster and sat down. Akari took her time to study the man. He had changed much in the time he had come to the World of the Living. He had on a brown cap. His once long, blonde hair was cut short up to his chin. He had bangs that came a little past his cap hung just above his eyes. He was wearing an orange tucked in dress shirt with beige pants.

"**All in all, he looks good." **She thought.

"Are you just going to sit here checking me out all night, or are we gonna head out?"

Akari jumped when she found that she _was _staring him. Shinji was now smirking at her. She turned her face away to hide her blush.

"Who would want to stare at you, scarecrow?"

Shinji growled. "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?"

Akari examined her nails. "When you stop looking like one."

Shinji glared. "You know what? You've got some nerve Lily-"

"It's Akari." She said bluntly.

Shinji stared at her in shock. She looked away from him, staring at the wall of the alleyway.

"Akari? What-"

"That's my name. My _new_ name."

Shinji blinked in confusion. **"A new name? What the heck does she mean by that!?"**

"What do you mean? Why did you change your name?"

There was no answer.

"Hey. Answer-"

Shinji stopped when he saw the pain filled in her eyes. He forced himself to calm down. **"Calm down Shinji. You know good and well that she wouldn't do this for no reason. Don't pressure her into anything."**

"I don't want to talk about it…" Akari mumbled. Shinji stared at her sympathetically. He sighed, turned around and started walking away with his hands in his pockets. She just stared at him in a daze, like she didn't even notice him leaving until he stopped to look back at her.

"Hey! What are you doing?" he called out to her. Akari was snapped out of her dreamy state.

"Huh?"

Shinji huffed in annoyance. "Are you coming or not?"

"Where?"

"Are you stupid or something? We are going back to see the others."

Akari's breath stopped. **"Back to **_**them**_**? Is he crazy or something? There's no way I can go back! Not after what I did…"**

"What do you mean… go back?"

"What do you mean go back? What I mean is that we are going back to the base. We are going _home._"

Akari bowed her head. "What home? I've been exiled from mine…"

"STOP THAT!"

Akari gasped in fright. Shinji was now turned all the way towards her. His face was filled with rage. This was one of the one times she has seen him angry. No, seen him angry at _her._ She had seen him annoyed at her, but never angry. She was actually…scared.

"Why are you always depressed? Yeah bad things have happened and that would hurt a lot of people too, but it's been 100 years since that happened, Lily." Akari scowled slightly at his use of her real name.

"Don't you realize you have been holding on to this stupid grudge for more than 100 years? Do you know how stupid that sounds? What happened affected _all _of us, Lily! It's not just you. Yes, it still haunts us now and then, but we all have _moved on. _Don't you think it's time to stop acting like a little girl and _grow up?_"

That was the last straw for Akari. Shinji blinked as she came out of her gigai then disappeared right before Shinji's eyes.

"**I think I went a little bit too far with that, but she needed to hear it. Now… where did she go?"**

He got into a fighting stance, slightly unsheathing his sword. His eyes scanned the alleyway cautiously. The alley was a little bit bigger than a normal one. It clearly looked like one that tractor-trailer could go through. Even so, it was still open enough where no one could hide. Just a few dumpsters out to the side. There was nowhere Lily, or _Akari_ could hide. Unless…

Shinji leaped to the side just in time to avoid being split in half by a zanpakuto. Akari's zanpakuto to be exact. He got up and turned and saw Akari pulling her zanpakuto from the ground.

"**So…she came from** **above." **Shinji thought.

Akari was currently standing a few yards away from her. Her sword was hanging limply in her hand, like she could have dropped it at any moment. Though Shinji knew that her guard wasn't down. Her head was bowed down, with her hair creating a shadow over her eyes. However, her eyes were looking straight at him. Her usually beautiful turquoise were dead. There was no emotion in them and it chilled Shinji to the core.

"**I'm starting to get a bad feeling about this. Darn it! Why can't I keep my big mouth shut sometimes?!"**

He chuckled nervously and said, "H-Hey Lily, no I mean _Akari, _um… I'm really sorry about what I was said. You know I wasn't thinking r-right? You know me! B-Big mouth Shinji. Let's just put this behind us ok-"

"I don't think you understand, Shinji…"

Shinji gulped as a shiver ran down his spine.

"I get what you say when you said that everyone was affected by what happened. You, Mashiro, Kensei, Hiyori, Love, Rose, Lisa, Hachi, Kisuke, and Tessai… All of you were affected by him. No… not a person… that _monster._ He ruined all of our lives. And he's still out there. Pretending like he's the sweet captain that only lives for the good of Soul Society. _Ha! _What a joke. I wouldn't be surprised if he was the devil's right hand man. Or even the devil himself."

Akari's hand gripped her sword so tightly that it started to turn white.

"He's ruined my life since even before I entered the Soul Reaper Academy. And it's not just me Shinji! Others have been affected as well by his atrocities!"

Akari lifted up her sword and pointed it at Shinji.

"And your expecting me to forget about it?! To go on about my life like nothing never even happened? Like I wasn't even exiled! Like he never destroyed the lives of many others?! Like he isn't a monster? You're seriously telling me to go on with my life while he sits up there in Soul Society, acting like he couldn't even hurt a fly, while those stupid fools eat out of the palm of his hand?"

Akari's spiritual pressure started to rise. She didn't seem to be doing it consciously either.

"**It's a result of her anger." **Shinji thought. He felt a slight pressure on his chest. He felt it rise every single second. Being a former captain, he knew he was used to dealing with strong spiritual pressure. What would one expect, since he used to be in the presence of the head captain very frequently? However, it had been a while since he had been around one as special as hers. There was something strange about it. Something…sinister. It felt just like one that he hadn't felt in a _long _time. One that he _never _wanted to feel again. It reminded him of…

_Her brother's…_

He was positive that it was just her anger that was making her spiritual pressure feel that way, but he couldn't help but recognize it.

"**I have known Lily for some time now… I **_**know**_** her spiritual pressure has never felt that was before. It was always calm before. Like she was in a state of serenity."** He pondered.

Shinji was jolted out of his thoughts when he started to notice the black aura surrounding Akari. Her blonde hair was levitating in the air, like it was static. Her long skirt whipped out around her. The thing that startled him the most, was her eyes. Her gigai's normal blue eyes were slowly turning white, just like the outside of her pupils.

"**She can exert that much spiritual energy in **_**just**_** her gigai?! Wow…I knew there was more to her than meets the eye. And I have known her for more than 100 years and I have never seen this before."**

Shinji became guarded when he saw Akari slowly bring her zanpakuto out straight in front of her. She slowly lifted her head to make eye contact with him. What he saw made shivers roll up and down his spine, and for sweat to break out on his forehead.

Akari's pupil had turned fully white. Though, he didn't know if she could see him (though he was pretty sure that she could), but just the sight scared him to death. By the sight of that and seeing the dark aura suddenly get thicker around her, he had a feeling that she was ready to fight.

When he saw that the walls around them started to crack and break off, he knew this was serious. He knew that if they fought, that there would be serious repercussions. But he knew that they were miles away from any human houses since everyone should have been asleep at this time at night. However, he couldn't promise that no one would be harmed in consequence of the excess amount of spiritual pressure.

"SHINJI!" the warped Akari screamed before she flew at him in utter rage. He barely had time to shield himself with his zanpakuto before she hit him with extreme force.

Shinji could feel cold wind whipping past his face as he sailed through the air. He flew out of the alleyway and a few yards out until he felt a searing pain through his spine. He skidded across the ground a few feet and then he stopped. He coughed out blood for a few seconds then he looked up blearily. He tensed as he saw many silhouettes standing around him. He narrowed his eyes and slowly tried to stand on his feet. Even though his back hurt like he was just rammed through a wall (even though that was true), he was still fully capable of fighting.

Then when his vision finally cleared, he noticed that the figures around him actually weren't people. He was standing inside of a clothing store. Then he saw the glass door that was _supposed_ to be there was gone. Instead, there was a huge hole that looked like someone dropped a rocket to try and break in.

"**Well… the boss of this place sure isn't going to be very happy when he sees this mess. I better get out of here before the police get here."**

As he started to limp out of the store, he winced as pain seared through his back.

"**Darn it! I really felt that one… since when was she ever this strong? She must have done some serious training from the last time I saw her. I had hoped this wouldn't lead to a fight. I don't want to have to resort to using **_**that. **_**Especially not in a heavy populated area. She's truly dangerous now… just like her brother."**

Shinji gripped his zanpakuto tightly as he walked through the street. He couldn't sense her. She must have been hiding her spiritual pressure really well. He realized that he was miles away from where the alley was. He was stunned, to say the least.

"**She pushed me **_**miles **_**away with just her **_**gigai?**_**" **he thought in astonishment.

He froze as he heard footsteps nearby. He narrowed his eyes and carefully scanned his surroundings. He didn't see anything suspicious. It doesn't mean that she couldn't sneak up on him like she did before. And he wasn't going to let that happen again.

"Ha. You look awful Shinji. What did you do, get run over by a Mack truck?" A deep and _very_ familiar voice said to him.

He groaned as his posture relaxed and turned around to see the person he least expected to see at this hour. Kensei Mugurama was standing there smirking at Shinji's sorry state. What shocked him more than seeing him, was seeing _a very unconscious Akari_ slung over his shoulder like a bag of potatoes.

Shinji stared at him with his jaw to the ground. "H-How-"

Kensei rolled his eyes. "Barely even had to lift a finger. I can tell that she had gotten stronger and all and probably would have had to resort to drawing my zanpakuto if she saw me, but I just tapped her in the back of the neck and she was out like a light."

Shinji was still speechless. **"After all **_**I **_**had to go through, he just **_**tapped her in the back of the neck?!"**_

Kensei grunted in annoyance and turned to walk away. "Quit being an idiot, accept that you're a sore loser and come on already!"

Shinji shut his mouth and followed him grumbling. **"First, I was sucker punched by a 98-pound girl, then I was completely humiliated by Kensei. What else could turn out wrong in my life?"**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXX**

Author's Note: Hey guys! I am soooooo sorry that it took me forever to upload this! I have been so busy with school, getting ready for high school, and so much more! I will try with all my heart to try and update more frequently. Love you guys.


End file.
